Big Time Parent
by Rosa1210
Summary: Skyler is pregant with James' child, but she moves out and tell James never to see, her or her child...
1. Chapter 1

Skylers P.O.V. Dec.29 I wake up upset. I kept thinking last night about Me, James and this Baby. Whats the best thing for her? I honestly dont know. I woke up. Brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail. Put on a Teal Colored Maternity Twist-Front V-Neck Tops, and some Mudd Jeans. I looked at my Belly, im 8 months pregant and very UNHAPPY, im only 17 and knocked up. My life isnt as perfect as i wanted it to be.

I walked out my room to the living room. I sat right next to James. He smilied, I put on a fake smile. He knew something was up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Can I talk to you in a different room please!" I said "ohhhh" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said. I smiled and than grabbed James' hand. He sat on the bed, i stood in front of him. "Why is your stuff all packed up?" He said worried. "I thought about this all night. So ummm, im moving out." I said looking at the floor. "What about this baby?" He said as he got off the bed and put his hand on my belly. I tear went down my face. "What about the baby?" I said "I am the father and i should be able to see it and take care of it." He said. "James, im helping you. This baby is maybe messing up your career. I dont think you what paparazzi talking about you being a dad, and stuff to the public." I said, with more tears coming down my face. "I dont care!" He said "James-" I said as i was cutted off. "James nothing!" He said. I grabbed my bags out to the living. "HEY, your being a sellfish bitch!" James said. I turned around slowing. "Excuss you!" I said trying to stay calm. "You heard me. Thats my baby, i dont care what people think, and your taking my family away, that kinda unfair." He said angry. "Well, sence you think im a sellfish bitch, how about this. NEVER, I mean NEVER, will you see me or this baby EVER again, so take a nice look." I said "Kendall, Carlos, Logan can you help me with my bags." I asked. They nodded. I turned to James who had a tear down his face. "Bye James." I said. I closed the doors and went down to my car. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos followed. I got my keys out my purse, i unlocked the car so the guys can put my bags in. I hugged them all. "Ok, im staying at my mom's guest house, ill text Kendall the address later, so you guys can vist. The only reason im saying is this Because i didnt say goodbye to Katie or ." I said "Ok." They all said sad. A tear went down my face again. "You guys can vist, whenever and keep in touch with my PLEASE." I said as i hugged them. "Sure thing." Logan said, as he tried to put a smile on. I got into my car and drove off. Wow, leaving them was really hard!

As i drove off, i pulled out my cellphone and called my mom. "Mom?" I said "Yea, you choosed to stay here at the Guest House?" She asked "Yes mother, ill be there in like 5 minutes." "Good, and sweet heart, dont feel bad, he wasnt for you anyways." She said, she really gets under my skin.  
"Of course you would say that." I said angry.  
"I mean it."  
"Whatever. See you later Mom." I said and hung up.  
All she really wants is for me to be happy, but ever since i got knocked up, nothing has gone right, im not a teenager any more im a adult, and a mother.

I arrived at the Guest house and my parents came up to me and started hugging me tightly. My dad looked at my stomach. "Daddy, hes out my life FOREVER, no turning back." I said trying to get him to look at my in the eyes. "Good." He said as he smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. They helped me with my bags and put everything in my room. When we were done we went into the kitchen and talked. "So, Skyler, have you gotten the crib and dresser and stuff?" My mom asked. "Yes mother, they are delievering all that stuff tommorow. But i need to still get diapers and more clothes for her." I said. "Did James help you out at all?" My father said. "Yes daddy, he actally got paid for the crib and dresser." I said angry. "Im just asking. But your making him, seem like a horrible dad, he cares ok!" I said. My parents looked shoked. "Well, one more question." My mom said. "WHAT!" I yelled. "Was he with cause he loved you and cares about the baby, or just with cause you were having a baby?" She said and then left the house. I shook my head and went into my room and put on sweats and a big t-shirt. I went to the living room. And took out my phone. I texted the address to Kendall, and then closed my eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

James' P.O.V. Feb. 14 3 (A year Later)  
I got up from bed, and looked at my clock. It was 3am. I went to the living and turned on the TV. All i kept thinking about was skyler. Last year for Valentine's Day, we woke up at 5 and went to the beach to watch the sunset, had breakest near the beach and just spent the day together. Well its been a year, and i havent seen her, or my child. I really didnt want to do anything. I think i fell asleep cause, Kendall came in and shook me to get up. "GET UP!" Kendall said. "What for?" I said still tired. "Its a surpise." Kendall said as he shoved me into my room, to get dressed, i checked my clock and it was 12. "Oh my goss Kendall is better be good!" I yelled from my room "Oh, it will."Kendall said.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
"OhMyGoss Kendall is better be good!" James yelled. "Oh it will." I said.  
The guys were planning on taking James to see Skyler cause its Skyler's Child,Valentina, birthday. Yea on Valentine's day. We didnt tell Skyler about the whole James thing cause shell be really pissed, so Me, Logan and Carlos just Knew. As we were waiting i called Skyler. "Hey, sky." I said "Hey, whats up?" "We and the guys are heading over there, in like 5 minutes." I said "Ok, see you then." She said and then hung up.  
James talked into the room, looking like a pretty boy. Carlos ran up to him and gave him a rose. "Youll need this." Carlos said. "Ummm, ok?" James said confused. "Come on, were going somewhere." I said as i grabbed the car keys. I smiled and they headed for the door. Hopefully this plan will work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Skyler P.O.V.  
Feb. 14 After i hung up the phone was Kendall, i had to get Valentina ready and dressed. "Valentina, come here sweetie!" I said as she was trying to walk over to me. I laughed, i carry her into her room. It was pink with red hearts. I put her in her crib and went over to her dresser and got this pink bodysuit that had a red glittered heart in the middle with a red tutu attached to it. Then some silver Ballet Flats. I put her light brown hair in two curly ponytails. I heard the door bell ring. Valentina rang to the door saying 'door', but she hit her head on the door. She started crying, i unlocked the door and said "COME IN" As i put Valentina on the counter and got a wet paper towel with ice. As i went to get Valentina's little doll she likes, i stopped and saw James. Silence I looked at Kendall, angry. "Ummm, whats he doing here?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "Exactly what i want to know." James said looking at James. I grabbed Valentina and put her in the living room. I walked back to Kendall and the guys. "Ok, well let me get dressed and stuff and you can stay in the living room." I said as i went into my room.

James' P.O.V We went into the living room and to tell the truth it was kinda werid knowing im in my ex's living room with my child. I sat on the couch and saw Valentina. WOW, shes looks just like Skyler. "Dude, you ok?" Carlos said. "Yea im fine." I said. "She looks like you." Kendall said. Valentina came up to me and grabbed my leg. I laughed. "Dude, she does." Carlos said to Kendall. I smiled. Skyler came out her room with this white and light pink dress, she looked hot!(Look here to see the dress, .?productId=42717) "Valentina, come here." She said Valentina got off me and went to Skyler. "Dude, you know what else is today?" Kendall said quietly. "What?" I asked "Valentina's birthday." Kendall said, my mouth dropped.

Skyler's P.O.V.  
"Valentina come here." I said, i saw she was with James. I smiled. Valentina started walking over to me. I went up to her and carried her to her room. I got her diaper bag, then the door closing. I turn around and see its James, he had a rose in his hand. I smilied "Whats this about?" I asked. He smilied "Will you be my valentine?" He said as he held out the rose. "Awww, sure." I hugged him , he hugged back. "Hey, how about me, you and Valentina get lunch, then we can go to disneyworld for Valentina, then me and you can go to this amazing club my cousin works at?" I said "Sounds great." James said. I smilied and grabbed Valentina's hand and got her to the living room. "Ok guys, were going out for awhile. You can stay here if you want, or you can go on your Valentine dates, with Camille, Jo, and Steph." I said. They got up and headed out the door. Me, James, and Valentina went to my car and i put Valentina in her car seat.

We headed to Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles (Thats a real place). As we were driving off, James turned to me and said. "Is it hard being a mom?"He asked. "Being a single mother for a year?, well yea." I said James looked alittle disappointed. "Hey dont feel sad, the only reason i moved was for you. I dont think you wanted to quit your career for this baby." I said. We pulled in the parkinglot, i took Valentina out her car seat and took her out the car. She ran the James and held on to his pants. I smilied, i grabbed her diaper bag and closed the car door. "Does she always do this?" James asked I nodded. "But only people she likes." I said walking next to Valentina into the Resturant. The waiter sat us in a booth, with a kiddie chair for Valentina. We ordered our drinks and then the waiter came for our order. "Ill have the Fried Chicken, and Shell have a small bowl of Mac & Cheese." I said. "Ill have the Fried Chicken as well." We handed our menus to the waiter and then we just looked at each other. "She really does look like you." I said looking at James and Valentina. "I thought she looked like her mother." James said looking at her then at me and smilied. I blushed. "I missed you both." James said as he grabbed my hands. "I did too." We leaned aganist the table for a kiss. I missed that... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Skyler's P.O.V.  
After me and James kissed, i was thinking if James should be apart of Valentina's life, and mines. The waiter brought our food and i had to wait on my food, cause if Valentina was to eat by herself, food will be all over her. "She cant feed herself?" James asked. "If that means a big mess everywhere, like the floor, the chair, and her clothes." I said shoving of a spoon full of Mac & Cheese on her mouth. He laughed. I turned to my plate to take a bite, then Mac&Cheese comes out of nowhere across the table from Valentina. "VALENTINA!" I yelled at her. She laughed. I shoke my head. James laughed also. "You got to admit that was kinda funny." James joked. I looked at him for a minute mad, then i laughed. We finished our food and headed for Disney World.

As we were heading over there i asked James a question, "Are you nervous?" "Why would i be nervous?" He asked. "Millions of girls who LOVE Big Time Rush, and LOVE James Diamond." I said. He laughed alittle. "Im serious." I said "Ok, dont worry about it. Its our day." He said. I turned to him and smilied. We paid for our tickets and then parked in the parking lot, then got Valentina's Stroller out the trunk. I already saw people looking at us but mostly James.

"Dont worry." James whispered in my ear. 3 girls came up to James ALREADY, and asked for autographes and pictures, i choose to keep walking and not feel like a third wheel. And then James ran to catch up with us. "You ok?" He asked. "Im fine, just didnt want to feel thirdwheelish." I said. He grabbed my arm and kissed me passionaly. "What was that for?" I asked "I love you." He said. "Ohh." I said then walked away. "Ummm, theres four words im wanting to hear right now." He said staying at from the stroller. "James, give me a few days, and see what ill say." I said then once again walked away. James catched up and just walked next to me. I stopped the stroller and took Valentina out so they could walk around. I turn around for a second James already talking to some chick. Probaly here with younger family, and she LOVES James. So i wanted there looking at the both of them. I saw she wrote something on his hand. My mouth dropped and i looked away, so he would think i didnt see anything. He walked back towards me, and Valentina. I stood quiet, he came up to me, put his arm around my waist, "What are we going now?" He said. "I dont know maybe you want to ask-" I checked his hand it said tatiana, "Tatiana." I walked. I know kinda bitchie but Im falling for James, and i think i love him, and i dont want to lose him. I looked at James and he looked sad and pissed. "Really? Again?" He asked. "What do you mean again?" I asked, while put Valentina back in her stroller, i knew something would happen, so i got ready for the worst. "This fighting crap, i just met my child, and the girlfriend i LOVED and missed. And this whole bitch mode is a whole different side of you and i dont like it!" James said. I was heated, didnt say anything but if James was repeating this process. "Friday." I said. "What about Friday?" He asked and yelled alittle. "The day you go to court for custody over Valentina. Goodbye James." I walked away with tears down my face. People kept looking at us. I really didnt pay attention till some chick grabbed my arm. I turned around real quick. "Get your slutie hands off me!" I said to her, cause it was the real who gave James her number. "Umm, yea, dont ever think youll see James again, cause ill be the better girl for him, plus i bet he was only with you because you got knocked up." She said. I didnt say anything at first then i said, "Why at least he loved me and didnt end up with me because i opening my legs to famous guys." I said than walked away. This is the offically the WORST Valentine's day.


	4. Chapter 4

James' P.O.V Skyler and her crapie modes shes in just got me really mad, but i really didnt think i need to go to court for custody of my child. She had her for a year, and i never got to see both of them, and if she gets full custody itll destory me completely. I dont know why Skyler thought i was going to cheat or care about Tatiana more then her. "Hey, you ok?" Tatiana asked as she put her hands on my chest. I took her hands off of me. "Please, just dont start with me." I said walking away. She grabbed my arm. "Hey, im way better than her, you know it. Plus, did you really love her, or loved her cause you were suck with her?" She said, she kinda made a point. I was kinda suck with her, cause i lived with , and Skyler moved in, and if i dumped her cause she got knocked up it be kinda messed up. "I make a point huh?" She said, i nodded. Then i shook my head. "I love her more than anything, than i had a child." I said pushing her away from me. Then flashing light came where Skyler left, taking picture of me and tatiana. She pulled my face to hers and leaned in a kiss. I didnt reponsed. Stood there in shock, I JUST MET HER.

"JAMES ARE YOU DATING HER NOW NOT SKYLER." A random paparazzi man said, before i could get anything out my mouth Tatiana said, "Doesnt the kiss say everything?". I looked at her confused, SHES CRAZY. I pushed her away from me and walked away, she followed me. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I yelled at everyone (Tatiana, and the paparazzi) I started to run, then i saw a taxi car pull up, i tapped on the window, he let me in and drove off. GOSH, people these days.

Skyler's P.O.V.  
Im tired, mentally and physically, and just want to forget everything that just happen. I still had till midnight till Valentina's day was over. So i called my babysitter for Valentina, im going out tonight! I dropped Valentina's clothes, food, toys, diapers, and her off to her babysitter. I went back to the house to get ready to head to that club my cousin works at. I put on a Elastic Zipper Back Top(.?categoryId=101&subCategoryId=113&productId=41588) some 6 Button Faux Cuff Shorts (.?categoryId=102&subCategoryId=116&productId=41800) then some Faux Suede Peep Bootie shoes. (.?categoryId=109&subCategoryId=206&productId=40684&color=BLACK) I put my hair curly, pink lipgloss, hot pink shadow, and eyeliner (black).

I got out my house, and get into my car, called my cousin i was 5 minutes away from the club and to meet me outside. I arrived at the club and . She came up to my car and apporached me with a tight hug. "OHMYGOSS, chica you look GOOD!" Maria(My cousin) said. "Same for you." I said. Maria took my hand and walked to the front door of the club. Flashing lights are on from the cameras, and lights inside the club. My cousin walked me over to the bar and ordered 2 shots. I know im a mom, but a mom can have fun right! :) We took the shots and went straight to the dance floor, we danced like alnight. Then some guy tapped me. It was Drew Van Acker. And i knew i would meet some famous guy cause this is like the place to go where some celebraties go. "Wanna dance?" He said, i nodded. We danced for awhile and took alot of shots then we started making out. We decided to go back to his pen house, then well you know, i slept with him, PROTECTED OF COURSE!

The next morning:  
I woke up with the worst headace ever. I looked around to see Drew a with his arm around my waist laying down in bed. I looked at me and saw i was in my underwear and bra. I only knew that i started making out with him, but i really didnt think it would get this far. I looked at the clock and it was 11am. I felt like puking for a moment so i ran to the bathroom and started puking. I sat next to the toilet for awhile looking at the ceiling, WOW, what happen last night. Did i really get that drunk? I walked out the bathroom to the bedroom, and sat on the bed. "You ok?" Drew asked "Im fine, just in the middle of a hangover." I said holding my head and then laying on my pillow. "Do you know what happened last night?" Drew asked me as he got up to go to the bathroom. "Nope, all i remember was us making out and then drinking, not this." I said yelling so he could hear me. "Ohh." He said getting out the bathroom. I got up and put the clothes i had on last night. "I guess im going to head out." I said putting some Paint Splatter Sunglass on (.?categoryId=106&subCategoryId=197&productId=42571). "Ok, will ill call you later." Drew said as he kissed me. I smilied and then waved goodbye. I walked outside to see my car. WOW i was drinking and driving. "OhMyGoss." I said as i saw the paparazzi running towards me. I started running too, but it was hard running in 5" heels. I got into the car with flashing cameras going off. I started my car and honking the horn for the paparazzi to moved. I droved to the nearest gas station, to get a coffee. I made my coffee there then went to go pay for it. I looked over for some gum, and saw a maganzine with me and Drew together kissing on the front page saying "JAMES' EX MOVED ON WITH NEWS HOTTEST CELEB DREW VAN ACKER." My mouth dropped. I grabbed to magazine and flipped to the page of me and drew. "James' ex( Skyler ) was caught with Drew at a famous club "The Hot Spot" dancing and kissing, and it may be possible they were drunk. My mouth dropped even more. I dropped to magazine on the counter and paid for the coffee. I took out my phone and called Drew.

"DREW!" I yelled "Huh?" "Did you know that-" He cutt me off "Are you home?" He asked "Well, when you are dont turn on your TV?"  
"Why, im just going to anyways."  
"Umm, on MTV,there talking about us. And James."  
"WHAT!" I yelled putting my head on the against the seat.  
"Yup, now what was it your going to tell me?"  
"Did you know that on Magazines at the Gas station, we are the front page, and talking about how we were drunk and stuff, and how i went home with you." I said holding my head with my hand.  
He signed. "Well, we cant keep secrets, its out and they pretty much know EVERYTHING." Drew said.  
My phone was beeping, i looked and it was James calling me. "Oh Crap."  
"What?" Drew asked.  
"Umm, ill call you back Drew." I hung up with Drew and answered James phone call.  
"Hello?" "What the Hell were you thinking?" James yelled.  
"Dont yell at me, IM VERY TIRED, MY HEAD HURTS, IM IN A MIDDLE OF A HUNGOVER AND I DONT NEED YOUR CRAP!" I yelled back. "Ok, well this Drew crap shows how much a slut your acting Skyler!" James said.  
A tear went down my face. "A slut huh?, well at aleast i wanted 5 hours before i went kissing someone." I said.  
"Huh?" He said confused.  
"You know, you kissed Tatiana, 2 minutes after i left, that shows how much a MANWHORE your being. GOODBYE JAMES!" I yelled and hung up.  
I started driving to the babysitters house. I knocked on the door, and i heard Valentina hitting the door calling "Mommy." More tears went down my face. "Hi, you came to get Valentina?" She said. "No, im here to get apples." I said sarcasticly. "Ok." She said. I picked up Valentina and grabbed her things. I put her in her car seat and drove back to the house. Valentina fell asleep in the car, so i kinda made it easier on me. I arrived at the house and Valentina to my room. I laied her on the bed and took off her shoes. I took was advil for my head then went to bed with Valentina. Wow, i got paparazzi, taking pictures, James yelling at me, got court in 2 days, got my boy toy Drew, and got everyone knowing about me and Drew, DRAMA, DRAMA DRAMA.


	5. Chapter 5

Skyler's P.O.V I was woken up but knocking at my door. I put a big T-shirt. I opened the door to see it was James. "WHAT?" I asked angry. "Tommorw is court right? so we need a couple of things straight! Now can u let me in the paparazzi is on my tail!" I opened the door more so could get in. "Where's Valentina?" He asked worried. "Sleeping." I said closing the door then going into the living room. He sat on the couch. "So, how was your night last night?" He asked being smart. I laughed alittle. "Ok, get this straight, we are not together and never will be, and to tell you the truth i dont think you were really with me, cause you loved me, only cause of valentina." I said with my hands on my hips. "Ok, confesstion time... I didnt love you, i liked you and thought you were hot and then we had our "moment" and then you got pregant, then after we had have out "moment" i really didnt care to be with you. I just wanted some action." He said as he put air quote around moment. "You know James , you get this straight, i really thought you were a self centered Jerk, till i got to know you better. So you theres nothing really to go over then, if either one of us get custody, we will be there for those days that are about Valentina. Like birthdays, band concerts, choir, dance shows, pagents, and congrations. Now, i dont care if you dont love me, but you will love Valentina. So i would like you if you got out my house, like NOW!" I said opening the door, i turned around to see Kendall. "What?" I said mad. He hugged me. "I just came here to see if you were ok." Kendall said. "Im fine, but i would like if James would leave now." I said turning to James. "Can i atleast see my child?" He asked. I pointed at the door where Valentina was. "I hear your going through ALOT." Kendall said. "Yea,come in." As Kendall came in, James went out. Tears went down my cheeks. Kendall came to my face and wipped them. I sat on the couch and Kendall sat next to me. I put my head in my hands. "Dont feel so hard on yourself. Life isnt going to stay this way." Kendall said rubbing my back. "I Know." I said. Valentina came out the bedroom and came to me and Kendall. I smilied and i picked her up and sat her on my lap. "You want me to watch her, while you can get some rest?"Kendall asked. "Awww Kendall you would do that?" I asked. "Yea, plus you look tired." He said. "Ok." I got up, put Valentina in her play pin, then kissed Kendall on the cheek. "Thank you." I said then walked into the bedroom.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
Know im watching Skyler's baby Valentina, and i clearly dont know anything about taking care of a kid im in trouble. I turned the tv to the hockey game and relaxed on the couch. Valentina started crying. "Whats wrong?" I asked her, and knowing how stuipd i acted knowing she wouldnt answer. "Food." She said. I headed for the kitchen and grabbed the bottle on the counter. "Here, you go." I said then handed the bottle to her. I found a doll on the floor and put in her play in. I went back to the couch and relaxed.

1 hour later. Someone was shaking me that woken me up. "Huh?" I said tired. "Kendall." I said a voice said. I opened and saw Skyler. "Hey you can sleep in my room, if your that tired?" She said. "What time is it?" I asked. "5 after 3." She said. "I need to go back to the apartment." I said trying to get up. "Your too tired, did you even sleep lastnight?" She asked me stopping me from going to the front door. "No, too worried about something." I said. She grabbed my room into her room. "Sleep." She said then left the room. I layed on the bed and closed my eyes. And to let you know i was worried about Skyler, she is like a sister to me and i care too much about her to lose her, if she wins the custody battle and James wants nothing to do with her.

Skyler's P.O.V.  
After i left Kendall in the room to sleep, i saw Valentina was in the play pin, sleeping as well, with her doll. I smilied. My phone started ringing, i ran to my phone trying not a wake up Valentina. "Hello?" I whispered. "Its Kelly." "Hey Kelly, is everything ok?" I asked worried. "No, have you seen James?" She asked, i sat on the couch and turned on the tv to the news. "Nope, hes not at the apartement or-" I said, i stopped talking and saw the that James was in a horrible car accident. "Hello?" She asked. "Kelly ill call you back. And to that James question, i think you might want to check the news." I said "But-" She said but i hung up, not hearing her sentence. "James Diamond was in a car crash coming from his ex girlfriend's house and a car ran a stop light and crash right into James' car." The Lady said. I dropped my phone ran into the bedroom. "KENDALL!" I yelled with tears down my face. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "James got into a car crash." I said. Kendall got up and grabbed his car keys. I grabbed Valentina and my car keys. Kendall drove to the nearest hostipal. Kendall ran to the front desk and i followed with Valentina. "I looking for James Diamond, he got into a car crash like 5 minutes." Kendall said. "Youll have to wait in have waiting room." We sat on the couch and waiting. I looked at Kendall he was shaking like crazy, me not so much. But i cried alot. Kelly, Gustavo, Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight came. We all sat there, quietly not a word.

James' P.O.V.  
I can remember me hooked up to machines, and all i could think about was Skyler, maybe that would have been the last time i would have seen her, heard her voice, and that time she was mad. And me seeing Valentina fast asleep, that would have been my last image of her. This was such a wake up call.

1hour later.  
I wake up in a hostipal room, with Valentina sleeping in one chair, and Skyler asleep in another. I smilied. Im so happy i get to see her face. I saw Skyler open her eyes. She smilied, her eyes got waterie. She grabbed my hand. "I love you too." She said. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Valentina's Day, you said you loved me, i said give me a few days, well today is the day. I love you too." She said then kissed me. "Ow." I said. "Aww, did i hurt you?" She asked me. "No, it feels good." I said. She smilied and leaned in to kiss me.

15 years later. Valentine's Day Im a dance teacher, my WIFE Skyler is a teacher in Middle School. And my daughter Valentina is 16 and has a perfect life. To tell you the truth ever since the car crash it brought me and Skyler closer than ever, and me more safety on the road. And today all about Valentina and her Valentine's Birthday Party. As her dad i had to give her EVERYTHING she wanted.

So we got ready for the party, sat everything up and got dressed. I put on a red v-neck t-shirt and put some light blue jeans. I looked at Skyler she put on a satin red tube dress. I smilied then walked up to her. "Happy Valentine's Day." I said holding up a rose. "Awwww, this reminds me the first time you asked me to be your valentine." She said then kissed me. I smilied again. "MOM!" Valentina screamed from inside her room. "Ill be back." She said then left the room.

Skylers' P.O.V.  
"Whats wrong sweetie?"I asked. I saw Valentina in a cuipd outfit.( .com/product/cupid+costume+?sortby=ourPicks&pp=20&size=all ) "Can you help me put it on?" She asked as she handed me of the dress. As i got her ready, the party was started downsides. I curled her hair and did her makeup. I grabbed her a small present from inside my bedroom. "Happy Birthday." She opened it and it was a small necklace that said her name. "Thank you mom." She said then hugged me. We had a wonderfull valentine's day, and Valentina had a wonderfull birthday with her new Mustang she got.


End file.
